Optimus Prime
Optimus Prime is the mighty Leader of the Autobots and the Last of the Primes. Before the Great War, Optimus was originally known as Orion Pax; a young data clerk who worked in Iacon, under the wing of Alpha Trion. Orion Pax was chosen by the High Council and became "Optimus Prime," upon being entrusted with the Matrix of Leadership by Primus himself. Years of war against his old friend, Megatron, have brought Optimus and his fellow Autobots to Earth. During their continued battle against the Decepticons on Earth, Optimus and his friends were subject to many disadvantages, but managed to pull through every time in their various missions to save Earth. Unlike Megatron, who leads through fear, Optimus Prime leads through respect and individuality. There are very few Autobots that can compare to him, but there are yet still a number of Autobots he has entrusted with a command of their own, among them being Hot Rod and Elita One. On Earth, Optimus is well aware of how fragile Humans can be, and he does his best to ensure no harm comes to them in the war with the Decepticons. On occasion, Optimus finds himself continuously surprised by how capable some Humans can be when in dangerous situations. There is always one belief that Optimus Prime will live by, and that's simple: freedom is the right of all sentient beings. Personality When Optimus was originally known as Orion Pax, who was very timid and constantly doubted himself at times. Despite this, Orion proved himself to be a capable leader countless times. When Optimus returned to his original form briefly on Earth, he maintained much of the same idealistic traits as he did before his transformation into a Prime. However, one thing Orion continued to possess was his sense of right and wrong. This led Orion to discover Megatron's plan to use his research for evil and to destroy the peaceful Autobots, who Megatron claimed were evil. Unfortunately, Orion's senses of goodness and honor also made him easily manipulated, as seen by his dedication toward assisting Megatron beforehand. Above all, Orion knew his place was with the Autobots and not with the Decepticons. As Optimus Prime, he is a very stern and serious leader, not taking jokes, and as Ironhide described, never crying out or losing his cool. But when Optimus does lose his cool, it is due to the Decepticons who irritate him the most. Optimus can also be at the same time a very caring bot, making sacrifices to ensure the safety of the team and their human allies, even he would go as far as to sacrifice himself to save them, Earth, and Cybertron. Optimus also has a strong sense of honor and loyalty. However, Optimus has been shown willing enough to leave his code of honor and resort to Decepticon tactics in order to stop Megatron. The tasks of protecting humans and stopping the Decepticons simultaneously should have brought him to his knees, however he did not give up. Optimus would even risk his Spark to change a Decepticon to side with the Autobots, such as Xenoking or the Agent. It has been shows that Optimus can make the most out of situations, whether being stranded away from base or stuck behind enemy lines. He has also been proven as being very sociable and being a great listener, openly listening to Windblade regarding her sense of duty and trust. Above all, Optimus is very commendable, bold, caring, stern, and wise. Powers and Abilities Optimus Prime is universally known as one of the strongest Autobots alive, after being bestowed the Matrix of Leadership, he was granted with immense power. As a veteran soldier and warrior, Optimus is a formidable opponent in battle as he possesses great strength, endurance, and agility. All his combined abilities gives him the equivalency of that of an army as proven by him easily defeating an army of Vehicons and Terrorcons. He is a master of hand-to-hand and numerous other forms of combat as he was able to face off against Megatron whom he proved to stand on equal ground against. He is adept at blade combat as proven by fending off against Moltenstorm and Megatron. Upon acquiring the Star Saber he demonstrated to be skilled in swordsmanship as proven in a duel between him and Outblast, his skill is honed to the point where he can deflect gunfire. He is a skilled tactician having lead the Autobots in the War both on Cybertron and Earth he has extensive knowledge and experience in battlefield tactics and strategies which make him an adept leader. Interestingly, Optimus has shown several times the abilty to jump an extremely high height when attempting to destroy the Nemesis as well as in his duel against Megatron. In terms of weaponry Optimus wields two mount wristed Path Blasters as well as two Twin Energon Sword blades and later coming into possession of the legendary Star Saber. Notes * Just like his movie counterpart, Optimus Prime has a habit of going for the head to kill his enemies, starting when he decapitated a combining Vehicon. A list of decapitations are as follows: ** When the Autobots are pinned down by Moltenstorm's Vehicon Combiner, Optimus enters the fray and swiftly damages the Combiner, forcing him back into his component parts moments before Prime decapitates them with a swing of his Sword. ** While Moltenstorm is distracted by Bumblebee, Optimus takes advantage by impaling the Predacon from behind and then slicing through his neck, separating his head from his body. * Optimus Prime is the only known Cybertronian capable of facing Outblast in battle. How he's able to block Outblast's ability to see moves before they happen is unknown, although the Matrix is a possibility.